Je te déteste
by Amaeliss
Summary: Loki déteste Tony et Tony déteste Loki. Mais l'incident se produit, et il ne savent plus trop où ils en sont... -Résumé très court mais vu la longueur de L'OS je peux difficilement faire plus sans tout spoiler x) - Ironfrost - Cross-over avec HP - texte écrit dans le cadre du challenge mensuel du collectif NoName.
1. Partie I

Salut les loulous ! Nous sommes le 11 septembre quand je commence à écrire ce texte, écrit dans le cadre du challenge mensuel du collectif NoName, le thème cette fois-ci étant "Septembre des opposés". Tout un programme, non ?

Une question posée par **PhoenixFeather29** à laquelle tous les auteurs doivent répondre : _**Pensez vous qu'un amour entre deux personnes trop différentes, deux personnes que tout oppose, est directement voué à l'échec ?**_ Honnêtement, non. Des gens très opposés ont toujours au moins quelque chose en commun ou quelque chose qui les unit, ou tout simplement une attirance -ici je parle aussi et surtout d'attirance émotionnelle- très forte qui suffit à leur faire surmonter leurs différences. Mais ça peu être un obstacle énorme dans une relation qui peut être une cause d'échec et vouer une relation à l'échec, ça dépend de la nature des différences. Donc, la réponse sera la même que pour à peu près n'importe quel sujet de devoir de philo : C'est compliqué/ça dépend. (mais a priori non).

Autre précision : Ceci est bel et bien un OS, dans la mesure je l'ai crée en moins de 24 heures (commencé hier soir et fini à l'instant -soit 09h50) mais j'ai choisi de le publier en trois parties parce que... parce que bon. J'avais envie, voilà ! **Cette** **petite formalité accomplie, passons au texte !**

Loki regarde de tous ses yeux sans rien dire, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de pousser des exclamations comme les autres enfants. Pourquoi dire toutes ses pensées sans les trier ? Il ne parle que quand il a quelque chose à dire où qu'on lui adresse la parole, à peu de choses près. Ce n'est certainement pas le cas du garçon derrière lui qui s'interroge à voix haute sur le fonctionnement exact du plafond magique. Loki, lui, ne s'y intéresse pas tant que ça. C'est de la belle magie, cela lui suffit.

Quand il est appelé, il voit Thor lui faire un signe d'encouragement tout sauf discret. Il ne relève pas et s'installe sur le tabouret, attendant qu'on dépose le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il ne faut pas plus de deux secondes avant qu'il soit envoyé à Serpentard. Il se dirige vers la table vert et argent et observe les élèves restants se faire repartir. Certains mettent plus longtemps que d'autres, mais rien de marquant jusqu'au S. Là, on appel un Stark, Anthony qui reste plus de cinq minutes assit là. Loki le regarde, effaré. Un vrai chapeauflou ! C'est si rare. Le garçon se tortille sur le tabouret peu discrètement. Loki le comprend, lui aussi est assez impatient et il n'aime pas tant que ça se faire remarquer. Après la répartition vient le banquet, et le jeune garçon dévore avec appétit avant de suivre son préfet dans les cachots et de découvrir son dortoir.

OoOoOoOo

L'infirmière a souvent des blessés la première semaine. Les premiers cours de vol, potion, ou botanique arrivent avec, pour les première année, leur lot de coupures, écorchures et autres blessures plus magiques et bizarres.

C'est pourquoi elle n'est pas totalement surprise en voyant Madame Bibine arriver avec deux élèves, d'autant plus qu'ils sont respectivement Gryffondor et Serpentard, les deux Maisons n'étant pas connues pour leur bonne entente. L'un d'eux s'est lancé dans un flot de paroles pour s'expliquer, ce qui est apparemment l'équivalence d'excuses en bonne et due forme, l'autre se tient le bras avec une grimace de douleur et de fureur.

"C'est pas de ma faute, c'est eux qui savent pas esquiver tu comprends, moi j'ai manoeuvré comme j'ai pu pour les éviter, je t'avais pas vu, moi, et du coup je t'ai un peu accroché je pensais pas qu'on tomberait et puis bon ils avaient qu'à se pousser j'avais prévenu que je ferais un Looping et..."

Un peu trop de 'je' pour que ce soit des excuses. Le garçon de Serpentard le fusille de son regard vert.

"Tais-toi." puis il ajoute en direction de Madame Pomfresh : "J'ai le bras cassé."

Madame Bibine lui confie les deux gamins file vers son cours pour surveiller les autres. Poppy les fait asseoir chacun sur un lit, le Serpentard est clairement le plus blessé des deux, tout ça parce que Tony a voulu faire le malin avec son balai. Ce n'est pas très juste pour Loki qui s'avère être calme bien qu'elle sent qu'il déteste ne pas faire ce qu'il veut, il jugule sa douleur et son impatience. Contrairement à l'autre qui ne cesse de parler alors que l'infirmière répare le bras de Loki, une opération plutôt courte mais délicate.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre alors à deux battants sur un garçon de deuxième année qui retire ses robes de protection comme il peut pour éviter de se faire brûler.

"Madame, je me suis fait toucher par de l'essence de... Euh, je ne sais plus le nom de la plante mais il s'avère que c'est dangereux... Loki ?"

Le jeune garçon regarde le Gryffondor blond, puis Tony. Et finalement il lâche trois mots qu'il sera amené à répéter bien souvent les cinq prochaines années :

"Je te déteste."

 _Cette première partie est courte, mais c'est en quelque sorte un "prologue" (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai séparé l'histoire en plusieurs morceaux, à l'origine il n'y avait que deux parties et puis j'ai décidé de faire des parties assez courtes. Je suis capricieuse.) au reste, qui se passe pendant la sixième année de Loki et Tony._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Ama_


	2. Partie II

Loki avait 16 ans. Il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Et il haïssait Tony Stark. C'était, grosso modo, les grandes certitudes qu'il avait acquises à Poudlard, et elles se renforçaient chaque jour un peu plus - pas son âge bien sûr, mais son niveau scolaire et sa haine de l'abruti congénital qui était désormais capitaine de quidditch des Gryffondor.

Tony avait 16 ans et demi, il était l'un des élèves les plus intelligents de l'école, et il détestait Loki Odinson. C'était ses réflexions les plus fréquentes ces temps-ci. Pas son âge, encore qu'il tenait beaucoup au 'et demi', mais son intelligence plus élevée que la moyenne et le fait que le Préfet de Serpentard était insupportable.

C'était logique, bien sûr, ils étaient de parfaits opposés. Loki excellait en sortilèges et en potions, avec un certain dont pour la magie informée. Tony était le meilleur en duel et Quidditch, et se passionnait pour l'étude des objets magiques... Ou plutôt leur conception. Il était doué et ne doutait pas pouvoir un jour allier la magie et l'électricité. Leurs Maisons et leurs caractères respectifs étaient innacordable, c'était le seul point sur lequel, justement, ils s'accordaient.

Leurs disputes étaient légendaires et avant L'Incident, leur nombre avait augmenté exponentiellement, et cette après-midi là fut le point culminant.

Loki arriva en retard au cours de métamorphose, et se fit réprimander par la professeure. Il ne réagit pas, comme d'habitude. En revanche quand elle l'envoya s'asseoir à côté de Stark, il ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

"Mais...

\- Monsieur Odinson. Asseyez-vous avant que je vous mette une retenue."

Loki poussa un lourd soupir et lâcha ses affaires sur la table avant de s'asseoir. Stark lui lança un regard agacé, comme si c'était lui qui avait demandé à s'asseoir là. Il roula silencieusement des yeux et écouta le cours avec attention. Le but était de transformer une boîte de pastilles pour la gorge en crabe. Il sortit sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer le sort lorsqu'il fit tomber sa trousse. En la ramassant, il mit un coup dans la chaise de son voisin, histoire de défouler la mauvaise humeur qui ne le quittait pas aujourd'hui.

Tony sursauta et fit un faut mouvement, munissant ainsi son encrier de pattes de crabe rouge vif. Le Serpentard s'était relevé et affichait un sourire irrépressible. La professeure lança à Tony a de mieux se concentrer et il le fusilla du regard, furieux, se promettantbune vengeance au prochain cours. Il savait bien que c'était mesquin, mais c'était une question de fierté. Il attendit la sonnerie avec une certaine impatience, sans réussir à transformer la petite boîte métallique.

Une fois dans les cachots, il s'installa à sa place habituelle et attendit qu'on leur donne la liste d'ingrédients pour se diriger vers le placard. En passant devant la table d'Odinson, qui était juste à côté du meuble et avait déjà commencé sa potion, il fila un coup de pied dans sa chaise, le faisant se retourner brusquement. Il eut un sourire moqueur et récupéra le matériel et repartit rapidement, non sans s'arrêter devant la table de son ennemi.

"Tu me gâche la vue, Stark, donc si tu pouvais partir... Et pourquoi pas, travailler sur ta potion ?

\- Tony. Désolé, je retarde ce moment, après tout je suis tellement maladroit, aujourd'hui..."

Le Serpentard eut un regard méfiant mais déjà, Tony avait laissé échapper des racines de mandragore dans son chaudron dont la couleur fonça violemment. Loki était dans une fureur noire, cette potion semblait passionnante à préparer et Stark venait juste de la foutre en l'air /exprès/. Alors que lui n'avait pas fait exprès, mais bien sûr, l'autre se vexait facilement et avait la vengeance mesquine. Loki fit taire la voix en lui qui lui disait que lui aussi était susceptible, et de mauvaise foi en plus. Il était bien trop furieux. Stark lui avait lancé un sourire moqueur avant de retourner à sa place. Il rejetta une mèche de cheveux noirs en arrière et se força au calme avant de retourner chercher les ingrédients qu'il avait gâchés avant de nettoyer rapidement le chaudron et recommencer sa potion, perdant non seulement l'avance qu'il avait prise mais aussi la propreté parfaite de son chaudron, sa potion ne pourrait pas être parfaite, pas alors qu'il n'avait utilisé qu'un récurvite.

En sortant de cours, il choppa le Gryffondor par le bras, furieux.

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, Stark ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ça aurait pu être dangereux, abruti ! Et puis je n'avais pas fait exprès.

\- Mais moi non plus, enfin, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire de faux cul.

\- Sauf que dans mon cas, c'est vrai."

Un instant de silence avant que Tony réplique :

"Ça n'aurait pas été dangereux à ce stade de la préparation. Et puis ose dire que tu ne m'a jamais gâché des devoirs.

\- C'est pas... Tu m'énerves, Stark.

\- Normal, tu n'aime pas avoir tort.

\- Rien à voir. Je te déteste. Je t'ai toujours détesté."

Il fit un détour pour éviter Thor et ses amis qui se dirigeaient vers lui, attirés par l'altercation. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls et il dût bousculer un cercle d'élèves venus observer l'altercation. Il rentra dans son dortoir, toujours agacé. Il ne savait pas quel comportement l'agaçait le plus : quand Stark était de mauvaise foi, ou quand il lui renvoyait la sienne en plein visage. Il ramassa ses affaires de toilette et remonta dans les étages, en direction de la salle de bain des préfets. Un bain lui ferait du bien.

Il ne vit pas tellement le temps passer, nageant parfois ou restant assit au bord, à regarder la mousse se volatiliser. L'eau était purifiée magiquement aussi il ne se privait pas pour remettre régulièrement de l'eau chaude et ajouter divers produits de bain contenus dans les nombreux robinets. Il faisait distraitement la planche quand il sentit un courant d'air frais dans la pièce et entendit le bruit de la porte. Par réflexe, il se mit aussitôt debout, le torse dépassant de la mousse. Parmi les huits préfets, les deux préfets en chef et les quatre capitaines de Quidditch, il fallut qu'il tombe sur celui qu'il désirait le moins voir. Tony Stark le regardait depuis la porte, surpris.

"Odinson ?

\- Stark. Ça t'ennuierais de partir ?" fit Loki du ton superbement méprisant qu'il utilisait avec tous ceux qui l'ennuyait.

Tony ne répondit pas. Il observait avec une certaine fascination le torse pâle et nu du Serpentard, ses clavicules marquées, et se disait que ce corps fin l'attirait terriblement. Sauf que c'était Loki. Et Loki sentait avec précision ce regard sur lui, sans le trouver totalement déplaisant. Plutôt troublant, même. Sauf que c'était Tony. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, brun contre vert, et c'est à ceux moment que se produisit précisément la rupture. Qu'ils realisèrent ce qui était en train de se passer, ces quelques minutes dans une salle de bain qui seraient désormais nommées par Loki, L'Incident


	3. Partie III

Loki est mal à l'aise. Chaque fois qu'il croise les yeux chocolat de Tony Stark, il se rappelle de ces yeux le détaillant du regard avec envie. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se parlent, en fait, ils s'évitent mutuellement. Chacun se sent un peu honteux de ce moment troublant, d'autant plus qu'il leur est impossible à l'un comme à l'autre de se l'ôter de l'esprit.

Les autres élèves, surtout ceux de leur année, en sont plutôt soulagés, bien que certains soupçonnent un calme avant la tempête.

Loki grogne. Tony Stark. Qui est arrogant et orgueilleux, mais aussi ostentatoire, contrairement à Loki. Stark qui drague à tour de bras et a une vie amoureuse -si tant est qu'on puisse parler d'amour ici- que tous savent chaotique, Stark qui est de manière générale si diamétralement opposé au Serpentard. Un peu comme un reflet inversé. Ils se détestent depuis la première année. Loki s'était fait casser un bras par sa faute et quand il avait exigé des excuses parfaitement légitimes, Stark avait éludé. Ce qui pour le garçon de onze ans, équivalait à une déclaration de guerre. Et pourtant, la manière dont il l'a regardé...

Loki secoue la tête et se dirige vers les escaliers. Il faut qu'il redescende aux cachots, l'horaire de ronde des préfets est déjà passé. Il ne la fait pas, sa ronde, ils ont un accord avec la préfète pour qu'ils le fassent seuls et qu'une fois sur deux l'un puisse profiter du château vide ou rester dans son dortoir, selon son désir. Loki aime le château silencieux et vide, et n'a aucune envie de parcourir un trajet défini à l'avance pour chercher des élèves qui ne seraient pas dans leurs lits. Il est dans un couloir du cinquième étage, un détour pour éviter Rusard, lorsqu'une fenêtre s'ouvre. Loki s'approche, curieux. Curiosité qu'il maudit en réalisant que le gars qui désescalade la façade pour entrer par la fenêtre est Tony Stark. Honnêtement, ça ne le surprend pas. Il soupire et décide de faire son 'devoir' en tant que préfet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Stark ?

\- Merde ! Loki ?"

On a pas gardé les vaches ensemble, songe l'adolescent avec un brin d'agacement. Mais d'un autre côté son propre nom de famille l'insupporte, alors il préfère ça.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais ?" fit Loki avec un peu moins de politesse.

\- J'étais sur le toit.

\- Pardon ?"

Stark affiche une moue que Loki voit souvent sur son visage, celle de quand il se comporte étrangement et qu'il ne comprends pas que les autres ne comprennent pas. Cela fait ça à Loki parfois. S'ils n'avaient qu'un seul point commun, ce serait leur intelligence. Le brun s'apprête à poursuivre, quand un pas un peu bancal résonne dans le couloir. Rusard. Ils échangent un regard et Loki lance un alohomora rapide sur une ancienne salle de classe, y entraîne Tony et claque rapidement la porte. Le Gryffondor lance un assurdiato sur cette dernière avant de se retourner. La salle n'est pas vide ou agencée comme au temps de son usage, elle est remplie de matériel cassé ou usagé que la magie n'a pas pu réparer. Des tables et des plumes, mais aussi des étagères entières de sécateurs, louches, gants en cuir de dragon, cache-oreilles roses…

L'ambiance est étrange, il y a assez peu d'espace pour circuler - cette salle fait partie de celles qui ont été laissées de côté car trop exigües. Tony s'assied sur une table bancale mais à peu près stable, balançant les jambes. Loki le regarde, et dans la pénombre son visage est indéchiffrable - mais il ne le serait peut-être pas plus à la lumière. d'ailleurs il finit par sortir sa baguette, dont le bout s'illumine d'une lumière blanche, à peine bleutée. La lumière leur conne un air étrange. Tony descend de la table, même si ainsi sa différence de taille avec Loki est plus flagrante - il n'a pas encore eu sa poussée de croissance, mais dans un an, deux maximum, il sera au moins aussi grand, il l'espère. Loki le trouve beau, n'empêche, et il n'est pas le seul, c'est le cas la quasi-totalité de la population féminine de l'école, et aussi de quelques garçons. Dont lui. Quand leurs lèvres se touchent, ils ont presque oublié le risque, le concierge et tout ce qui fait qu'ils ne devraient pas s'embrasser à vingt-trois heures dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Et puis Rusard met un grand coup dans la porte. Ils sursautent et se détachent l'un de l'autre, en évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Le concierge écoute à la porte un moment, ils sentent sa présence, et puis le cracmol marmonne un "non…" et s'éloigne de son pas pesant. Ils ne se regardent toujours pas pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Loki plante ses yeux dans les siens.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?"

Tony lui jette un regard perdu.

"T'en vanter devant tout le monde, en rire, l'ignorer ?"

Stark baisse les yeux. C'est ça que pense Loki… ce n'est pas totalement injustifié, ça n'en reste pas moins blessant. Il ne l'a pas embrassé 'pour rire', ou quoi que ce soit que pense le Serpentard. Il en a eu envie et il l'a fait. Et puis, il ne l'a pas embrassé. Ils se sont embrassés. Il le savent très bien tous les deux, sans trop savoir qui a bougé le premier et pourquoi. Alors Tony le regarde dans les yeux et lâche d'un ton désinvolte :

"Je n'aurais pas fait ça sans… tu sais." Il marque une pause. "Mais c'est pas pour autant que je regrette."

Et il sort de la salle où Loki reste, pour remonter dans sa tour au septième étage. Loki devrait attendre qu'il soit parti et descendre dans les cachots. A la place il reste figé à peine trente secondes avant de repousser violemment la porte - décidément bien malmenée en cette soirée- et rattraper Tony le plus vite possible.

"Attends."

Stark se retourne, et, vraiment, on dirait un cliché de cinéma, sauf que Loki n'est pas essoufflé parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment couru et puis, bon, il a fait dix mètres à tout péter. Loki s'approche de lui et l'embrasse, et c'est un baiser à la fois beaucoup moins impulsif et beaucoup plus sauvage que le premier, et quand finalement ils se séparent, Loki est _vraiment_ essoufflé. Pas un baiser de cinéma.

"Moi non plus, je regrette pas." fait le Serpentard avec ce ton arrogant qui a toujours agacé Tony.

Et cette fois-ci, ça le fait sourire. Tony n'a jamais regretté grand chose. Mais embrasser son pire ennemi est une des choses qu'il regrette le moins au monde. Et Loki, pour une fois, est d'accord avec lui.

 _Voilàààà ! Mon premier Ironfrost ! Emouvant, non ? Si vous désirez une suite, je peux peut-être en faire une petite mais pour l'instant, ceci est la fin de cet OS. Comme vous le voyez c'est court mais j'aimais l'idée d'installer un pseudo-suspense en faisant des "chapitres" - si je peux appeler ça des chapitres._


	4. Partie IV (bonus)

**On m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises la réaction de Thor, ou au moins un épilogue. Du coup, j'ai ouvert un document en partant juste sur ça, en totale impro. Ça a donné ceci. Enjoy !**

Thor fait un moulinet avec sa batte avec un rire de bourrin satisfait. Enfin, c'est comme ça que Loki interprète les choses, la plupart des gens trouvent le rire de Thor communicatif, même quand la raison de son rire est un cognard dans la face de Victor Doom. Loki ne peut pas dire qu'il apprécie Victor, mais il est solidaire avec les gens de sa Maison. Rogers bloque un but avec son agilité habituelle, Loki grogne. Par principe, toujours, ces mêmes principes pour lesquels il est actuellement assis dans les gradins de Serpentard au lieu de soutenir son petit ami. Stark est attrapeur, bien sûr, le poste le plus indépendant et individualiste. Ça fait sourire Loki couramment. Ce qui l'amuse moins, par contre, c'est le cognard envoyé par Skurge qui emboutit l'épaule de Tony. Loki décide immédiatement que la vie de l'abruti va être impossible ces prochaines semaines. Le balai de Tony fait une brusque embardée sous le choc, et le Gryffondor descend pour éviter un second coup… avant de remonter et de se ruer vers le cognard. Loki se tend sur son siège alors que tout le stade se demande ce qu'il se passe. Le cognard, qui allait prendre une autre cible, est à nouveau attiré par le brun à cause de sa proximité. Et Tony continue dans la même direction. Il esquive habilement un coup, mais la balle le suit. Et il tend le bras, brusquement. Attrapant une minuscule balle dorée qui volait juste dans la mauvaise direction. Et se prend le cognard dans la cheville, qui se brise net sur le coup.

La douleur assaillit Tony brusquement. Il geint et descend son balai vers le sol, le vif d'or toujours serré dans son poing. Son pied. Douleur. Plus tard. Il reste à flotter à quelques centimètres du sol, épuisé mais se sachant incapable de poser le pied. Une minute plus tard, Loki est à côté de lui. Il est tellement rapide que Tony se demande parfois s'il peut transplaner dans Poudlard. Il est doué pour ça, il l'a déjà vu faire à Pré-Au-Lard alors qu'ils n'ont pas encore l'âge de passer leur permis. Loki roule des yeux.

\- Tu prends trop de risques, Stark. Si tu meurs en balais, à quoi tes fangirls vont passer leur temps ?

\- A pleurer sur mon cadavre, rit-il. Nan, elles auront probablement Rogers ou ton frère, des mecs assez malins pour éviter de se jeter contre des cognards.

\- Mon frère se jette _tout le temps_ sur des cognards, Stark. Il est batteur.

Tony lâche un rire d'imbécile gêné, jusqu'à ce que Loki lance un sort de soin sur sa cheville. L'arbitre l'engueule parce qu'il doit laisser faire le personnel encadrant, regarde la cheville de Tony et constate que le sort est bon.

\- Vous ferez vérifier tout ça à l'infirmerie.

\- Oui oui, fait Tony.

\- Mr Odinson, vous le forcerez.

\- Oui oui, fait Loki. Bibine s'éloigne, satisfaite.

Tony râle que c'est injuste qu'elle lui fasse plus confiance, Loki lui fait remarquer qu'elle a des bonnes raisons pour ça, Tony boude, Loki se moque. Et puis le brun l'embrasse pour le faire taire. Ce qui est assez habituel, ils apprécient les méthodes... peu orthodoxes pour réduir l'autre au silence. Sauf qu'ils sont un peu au milieu d'un stade. Ce qui est un problème. Loki le regarde choqué, la bouche entrouverte. Et son petit ami a un rire de gamin heureux, qui l'embellit considérablement (comme s'il n'était pas assez beau). Loki embrasse son rire qui s'éteint. Les deux équipes de Quidditch les regardent silencieusement, certains déjà posés au sol, d'autres encore en vol. Jusqu'à ce que Thor atterrisse lourdement à leurs côtés, les scrutant. Puis son regard s'arrête sur Loki.

\- Dois-je lui donner un coup de batte ? demande Thor plutôt posément.

\- Fais ça, répond Loki tout aussi calme, se permettant même un sourire, et je te fais manger ta batte.

\- Ok.

Thor pose sa batte au sol. Et il regarde les deux. Puis il lâche, les yeux au sol :

\- Je suppose qu'il y a une logique la-dedans… depuis le temps que vos joutes étaient inoffensives. Mais… je…

\- T'inquiète, lâcha Tony. Thor planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu ne feras jamais de mal à mon frère. Tony fronça les sourcils. Le ton de Thor n'était pas celui de quelqu'un en confiance. Parce que si jamais tu oses essayer, tu n'auras plus une chance de recommencer.

Tony eut un frisson, Loki éclata de rire. Puis le jeune homme se repris, glissant la main sur la taille du Serpentard.

\- T'auras pas l'occasion de me tuer, Barbie, parce que je tiens beaucoup trop à ton chieur de frère pour lui faire du mal.

Phrase qui eut pour mérite figer totalement Loki. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Doom lui lance un commentaire particulièrement dégradant. Tony et Thor sortirent leurs baguettes en quelques millisecondes, mais Loki avait déjà tendu la main et lâché :

 _\- Silencio._

Il reçut un regard incrédule de son camarade, qui déchanta lorsqu'il essaya de parler. Sans succès. Loki émit un ricanement, Tony fit un commentaire à propos de sa potentielle jalousie, Thor lança un regard fier à son frère qui l'ignora superbement. Thor n'était bon que pour les duels et le quidditch, tout ce que faisait Loki lui paraissait extraordinaire. Ça l'était, bien sûr, mais les regards émerveillés de Thor l'exaspéraient. Finalement, Natasha lui fit ses félicitations, satisfaite de connaître de connaître "celui qui faisait tourner la tête de son petit Loki depuis deux mois".

\- C'est logique, conclut-elle, même si ça m'énerve.

\- Rage pas Romanoff, ricana Tony.

\- Oh, le fait que tu me prenne mon meilleur ami en plus du vif d'or me fait clairement rager, mais Lok' est heureux. Fais en sorte qu'il le reste si tu veux qu'on retrouve ton corps.

\- Mais vous allez monter une coalition pour ma mort, ou quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il, dégoûté. Je suis amoureux de ce mec, vous pensez vraiment que je compte le blesser ?

Silence lourd. Très lourd. Loki fige encore, c'est la deuxième fois en peu de temps, il faudrait qu'il se reprenne, songe-t-il. Et puis il percute et agrippe Tony par la nuque pour plaquer voracement ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste avant de les téléporter dans le dortoir des Serpentard. _J'en étais sûr,_ songe Tony avant que Loki le fasse basculer sur son lit.

 **Ok, j'ai clairement craqué sur la fin… xD à la base je voulais juste laisser le doute sur le potentiel don de Loki mais cette idée m'est venue et j'ai juste pas pu m'en empêcher. Alors, ça vous plaît ? Et sinon, y'en a qui passent des exams ici ?**


End file.
